Cosmetic facial powder comes in two primary forms. One form is that of the pressed powder variety. Pressed powder is normally provided in a round or rectangular compact case that is relatively flat. The case normally comprises two opposing half shells; a first half shell accommodates the pressed powder and a second half shell accommodates a mirror to facilitate the application of the powder on the user's face. An application pad is normally housed between the two opposing half shells.
No special means for retaining or holding the pressed powder in place is necessary because the pressed powder consists of powder granules that are compressed together to form a cohesive unit. Therefore, the pressed powder maintains its position in its respective half shell until the user rubs the applicator pad on the pressed powder which causes some of the pressed powder to rub off onto the applicator pad. Then, the user simply rubs the applicator pad on the facial area. However, the compact containers used for pressed powder are unsatisfactory for loose powder because, as its name suggests, loose powder is loose and therefore will not maintain its position in one of the half shells if the compact is moved or tilted. A separate means for holding the powder in place is required.
The prior art compacts designed specifically for loose powder are only incrementally better than those designed for pressed powder. Specifically, currently available loose powder compacts include a base portion which serves as a cup or reservoir for the loose powder. A perforated plate is disposed over the opening of the reservoir and then a top or cover is provided to enclose both the base and perforated plate. This configuration is very inconvenient because the loose powder will migrate up through the perforations during handling or transport of the compact. While manufacturers often apply a label to the top of the perforations to seal the loose powder inside the base, once the consumer removes the label to use the powder, the powder will easily migrate up through the perforations during handling and transport. The result is loose powder being disposed on both sides of the perforations, some of which can partially spill out any time the compact is opened. The loose powder will also cover any applicator or brush disposed between the perforated plate and the top or cover including the handle portion of the brush which is frustrating to the users who want the powder applied to their faces, not their hands. Hence, it is more convenient to carry the applicator brush separately than inside the compact. However, carrying the applicator separately defeats part of the purpose of a loose powder "compact" which is supposed to be small and easily fit inside a small purse or handbag.
Thus, an improved compact for loose powder is needed. Preferably, the compact case should be provided that will enable a controlled dispensing of the loose powder from the reservoir while still providing a means for sealing or isolating of the loose powder from the rest of the compact so that an applicator or brush can be conveniently stored within the compact and further so that loose powder will not spill out of the compact every time the top or cover is removed.